Wesker
COMPLETE. GLOBAL. SATURATION. Albert Wesker is one of the main antagonists in the Resident Evil ''series and a former wrestler for VGCW. Towards the end of his time in the company, Wesker was placed in an "I Quit" match with his career on the line. Despite winning, he was still released after the match. In ''Resident Evil After becoming one with the Matrix, Wesker sought out COMPLETE GLOBAL SATURATION by spreading diseases everywhere faster than a New York hooker. After losing his chance to Chris "Boulder Punching" Redfield, Wesker decided to take his combat abilities to the ring. In VGCW Wesker's career was by and large lackluster. He beat Woody in the first round of the 2012-11-19 KOTR tournament, then lost to the eventual winner Ezio Auditore. Although Wesker eliminated Little Mac in the Elimination Chamber match of 2012-11-21, he ultimately lost the match to Nappa, being the last man eliminated. He also lost to Solid Snake in the first round of the KOTR tournament later that night. He teamed up Sephiroth on 2012-11-25 to defeat Raw Power in a tag team match. The next show, he lost an opportunity to become Mr. Money In The Bank when Zangief Little Mac snatched the case. On 2012-12-09, Wesker, along with Vegeta and Dr. Eggman, competed in a 6-man tag team elimination match against DK, Duke Nukem and then newcomer Simon Belmont. The match lasted for an incredibly long time, taking 40 minutes until someone was finally eliminated. When Simon was pinned shortly after DK was eliminated, the three bad guys appeared to have it in the bag with only Duke left to pin. But suddenly, almost as if his theme music was providing him with the motivational push he needed, Duke made quick work of Wesker, Vegeta and Eggman, pinning all three of them within minutes. Always bet on Duke. Wesker learned it the hard way. Wesker fucked up another chance for a title shot when he competed in a six-man Battle Royal match for a Casual title shot on 2013-01-06. He eliminated Sonic in the blue blur's final match (until Season 5, anyway), and lasted up to the final 2. He gave all he had in the match, but finally went down - again - to Ezio Auditore. By that point, Baz McMahon's patience for Wesker to succeed in VGCW was beginning to wear thin. Thus, on January 22nd, he booked Wesker to fight Wreck-It Ralph in an I Quit match, hoping that the risk of getting fired would motivate Wesker to perform better in his future matches. He eventually made Wreck-it Ralph become Quit-it Quentin and kept his job. Avoiding the axe didn't do Wesker any good, though. He had to wait over a month he compete for the company again in the 2013-02-28 Royal Rumble match, to people's general surprise. This appearance would be his last. It was confirmed by Bazza after the 2013-03-12 show that Wesker is no longer employed, making him the first wrestler to participate in an I Quit match and leave the company despite not having lost. Non-Royal Rumble Record